


Absolutions

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [8]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Lights, Galahad works at a book store, Happy Ending, He has to deal with shit too, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad has a bad day until he gets home.





	

It was another crappy day at work for Galahad. People clamoring and trying to get last minute presents for the holidays. People being rude when the bookstore didn't have what they wanted also didn't help. Some were very rude and some understood. There was a particularly violent customer who wanted a specific book that someone had taken the last one of.

"Get someone who actually knows what they're doing instead of guessing! I need that book!" A woman had shouted at the top of her lungs at a man who was clutching a book to himself and one of Galahad's coworkers. Stormy eyes turned thunderous as the scene played out.

The young man stepped up to the group of three. "Isolde, please take this gentleman and ring him out would you? I'll take care of this." Said girl nodded thankful. As she walked away with the upset patron, she mouthed to Galahad a thank you. After they were gone, he turned back to the woman who seemed as if she calmed down. "Is there any way I can help you, ma'am?"

Galahad felt more than saw her eyes rake over his attire. A dark blue Santa hat covered some of his curls with a black turtleneck over his torso as a short, snowflake skirt adorned his legs and gray boots on his feet. He never really cared for judgmental stares or lingering lustful leers. The women's eyes were filled with something in between. This encounter would not end well either way.

"Yes. That man just took the last version of that book. But I really need for someone who has been dying to get their hands on a copy." Her hazel eyes settled at being halfway open. "I'm sure there's a way you could get me another one somewhere. In the back maybe?" Her hand touched his arm lightly, slowly sliding up to his neck before cupping his cheek. "Please?"

Galahad snarled at her before backing away. "There's nothing I can do for you, Miss. I would suggest either trying another store or you could go online and order it from our website there. As of right now, I must ask you to leave the store. You're upsetting the other customers and causing a scene."

The woman huffed. "I knew what you were the moment I saw you. A dirty little shit who doesn't know a real woman when he sees one. Too busy getting it up the ass then." She shoved Galahad into a bookcase, which ended up having a loose book that fell on his head. After seeing what happened she smirked and turned to walk away. Before she could however, a broader man stepped in front of her.

"Dagonet?" Said person glaced over. He tilted his head in question. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just gonna have a lump the size of an egg and Tristan mother henning me." The younger man leaned over to pick up the book that had fallen. Someone picked it up first. When stormy eyes looked up, a grin appeared. "Lancelot!"

"Hey, brat." He smirked as he gave all his attention to the woman who would dare harm his friend. "And what do we owe the pleasure?"

The woman was reluctant as ever but in the end she huffed again. Galahad knew what she would do. What some people did most times and few times Galahad had to deal with it himself. "I was just about to grab the last copy of a book I was going to give a friend and someone took it before me. He had no need of it. Then this young man comes storming up with murder in his eyes. He told me to leave immediately! The gall!" The youngest man could see Dagonet roll his eyes so hard he almost fell. Lancelot just grinned.

"I see. Well then, Galahad?"

He didn't even have to say anything. Galahad knew his friends had seen everything. Dagonet and Lancelot escorted the woman out of the bookstore. After that they stayed a while, making sure their friend was okay before leaving him with a smile.

When the bookstore closed for the day, he left. Isolde saying she'd take care of everything for what he did before. She kissed his cheek before sending him on his way. "I've got this, Gal. Go spend some quality time with your boyfriend." The coy girl winked as he left. A smile spread on his face, Galahad knew she was a keeper. He'd even put a good word in to the district manager for her.

The man pulled his coat closer around himself as he started walking. Snow fell softly around him as he did. White covered the city in a fluffy blanket. "It's beautiful." He whispered to himself as he snapped some pictures with his camera in the glow of streetlights.

"Unlike some." The same woman from earlier stepped out and sneered at him. "Now you're in-"

Galahad caught the fist that flew at him from the man behind. The younger man flipped the other over himself to land on the ground in front of him. Stormy eyes met the woman's with her companion in pain lying in front of then both. "Now I'm what?" With his arms crossed, he looked at her. She seemed at a loss to what to do now. Her plan was laid out as long as she could get the better of Galahad with her companion. The man on the ground looked up at them. "What she may have not informed you of, kind sir, is she herself had injured me at my place of work while I was working. She needed to be escorted out by my friends. One of which who is a police officer."

Her eyes widened and she gaped like a fish out of water.

"Good day." He continued down the street towards home.

As he drew closer he almost went passed the correct house as when he left there were no Christmas lights up. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the colorful things on the house.

_Tristan & Galahad's home_

"I hope you don't mind, Pup." Tristan's presence behind him was a welcome force. The younger man turned to face his boyfriend. A concerned noise bubbled up from his throat before he hugged the other.

Galahad hugged Tristan back with a laugh and tears. "It's beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
